Persona Grata
by SecretRunawayDream
Summary: AU. Emma Swan is a bike messenger in New York City, while on a delivery Regina Mills approaches her with an offer that is hard to refuse when she believes the blonde to be someone she is not.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Persona Grata  
Author: SecretRunawayDream  
Pairing: SwanQueen  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: All copyrighted material in this story belongs to their respectful owners.

Summery: SwanQueen AU. Emma Swan is a bike messenger in New York City, while on a delivery Regina Mills approaches her with an offer that is hard to refuse when she believes the blonde to be someone she is not.

Chapter 1

Outside its buzzing with people and cars as the black town car makes its way down the busy streets of New York City. Brown eyes gazes out of the tinted windows as the world passing by outside. Everyone is in their own little world just trying to survive another day. The car comes to a stop in front of a large glass building, she grabs her leather briefcase as the drivers opens the door for her. Stepping out onto the curb she slides her sunglasses down shielding her eyes from the morning sun.

The _click-click_ of Louis Vuitton heels echoing through the large lobby announces her arrival making employees walk faster and ducking out of the way. Once inside the elevator she pulls of her sunglasses. As the doors closes she sees her reflection in the steel doors making a smile pull on red lips. A ding notifies her that she has arrived at the top floor, stepping out of the elevator she sees her perky assistant already sitting at her desk.

"Good morning Ms Mills." She says with a bright smile holding out a cup of coffee to her boss.

She takes the offered coffee as well as the notes with her messages. Taking a sip of the coffee she balls up the note from her mother asking her to call her.

"What does my schedule looks like for today?" The assistant quickly clicks the mouse a few times bringing up the schedule.

"You have a meeting at 08:30 with Mr Carson and then at 10:00 with Ms Nolan."

Without another word she turns to her office. A manicured hand pushes open the glass door, rounding her desk she drops her briefcase onto it along with her coffee. She takes a seat in her chair placing her reading glasses on her on her nose. She powers on her laptop while she pulls the top file on the corner of her desk in front of her. The big black letters on the front reading _Mills Hotel_.

Years of working into the morning hours and missing Thanksgivings and Christmas with family has all lead to this. Sitting on the thrown of her own hotel empire. The Mills hotels provides nothing but the best for their guests, a luxuries experience willing to revile the biggest name in the industry. Being a woman in a man's world leaves little room for kindness as it is seen as a weakness. That's how she got the nickname of the Evil Queen ripping out heats and crushing them, metaphorically of course.

The pile of files on the edge of her desk seems to be a bottomless pit of never ending problems. Hours later she was in meeting with her best friend and VP about purchasing an existing hotel on a prime spot in LA to level it and build a new and improved Mills hotel on the grounds. They have been waiting over a month for this meeting to make the owner their offer. If everything goes to plan, like it always does, she will soon be expanding her empire to Las Angeles. Power is a strange thing, everyone wants it craves it and once you have it never seems to be enough always needing more.

Regina is reading over the proposal she and Kathryn has just finished making sure its perfect and ready to be presented the next day.

"Looks good to me, Edward would be crazy not to accept it." She says closing the folder and handing it over to her friend.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you. The hotel has been in his family for generations you know how nostalgic some men can be." Annoyance clearly evident in her tone.

"Everyone has a price Kathryn we just need to find Edward's." Regina says with a smirk before opening the next file and starting to look it over.

"Don't you think that maybe we should forget about Barrowhill hotel and look at a different location?" That makes Regina's head shoot up looking at her VP like she has just grown an extra head.

"No absolutely not!"

"But is it really worth it Regina?" The blonde asks she knows that when Regina sets her mind on something its impossible to change it no matter how unreasonable it maybe. Because Regina Mills _always_ gets what she wants.

"Yes Kathryn you and me have been over this for months now and we both agree." There is finality in her voice warning Kathryn that this discussion is over.

Kathryn knowing when its time to back off and not push her luck reluctantly agrees."Okay, I guess we will just to find a way to convince him to sell to us then."

"Whatever it takes." Regina confirms.

"Don't frown so much dear it makes you look older."

That voice Regina would recognise that evil smirk anywhere. Looking up her fears are confirmed because there at her door stands the one and only Cora Mills in all her motherly glory.

"Mother." Sitting up straighter in her chair, running her hands down her silk shirt to remove any wrinkles. A habit that has been engraved into her mind after years of living under Cora's roof.

Kathryn quickly stands from her chair offering it to the older Mills.

"Mrs Mills is so nice to see you again."

"Kathryn dear how are your parents?" She asks stepping past the blonde to take her offered seat.

"Very well thank you, the company keeps them busy." She says with a fake smile.

"Yes, I would believe so." Cora folds her hands in her lap looking her daughter straight in the eye.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Regina asks wanting to get to the bottom of her mother's impromptu visit.

"I have made reservations at Per Se for your father's birthday. You do remember it's your father's birthday?"

"Of course." Regina says through gritted teeth, her mother has only been in her office for a minute and she is already pushing her buttons.

"Good, it's at 1pm I expect you not to be late. Can you imagine how bad it will look to have his own daughter be late for his birthday celebration?" Regina bits the side of her cheek before forcing a smile onto her face.

"No need to worry mother I'll be on time, wouldn't want to give your business associates the wrong impression." Cora just presses her lips in a thin line studying her daughter. Seemingly coming to some kind of conclusion she continues.

"I have invited Samantha Maxwell."

"Mother," Regina warns.

"Regina seriously I think it's time you put that silly little thing that happened behind you." Of course her mother would see her girlfriend cheating on her as a 'silly little thing'. "You're not as young as you use to be its time you start thinking about settling down. People might start to think your damage goods." Regina's blood started to boil her grip on the edge of her desk making her knuckles turn white. "Besides overlooking her one little mistake Samantha is a wonderful young lady, she has a good education and is well mannered."

"And her father is the owner of a fortune 500 company." She knows her mother's tricks all too well, she never does anything unless it's for her own personal gain.

"It only helps to be associated with a family with a good public image."

"Mother I am not going to date Samantha because you like her pedigree. I am a grown woman who can make my own decisions about my life."

"But since you are not making any decisions it becomes my responsibility as your _mother_ to do so."

"Not about my love life you don't." Regina's voice starts to raise.

"Please some love life, last I heard Ben &amp; Jerry's weren't the most talkative on a date."Cora says with a chuckle.

"I have a girlfriend okay." The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them. Cora looks at her surprised her eyebrows almost disappearing into her hairline, Kathryn's expression matching hers.

"Is that so and how come this is the first I am hearing about this?" Regina can hear her heart beating in her ears her mind racing, there is no way her mother is going to let this one go. Time to put that one improv class in 6th grade to good use.

"Because it's new and the last thing I need is my overbearing mother coming in and chasing her away."

"You say overbearing I say protective." Regina scuffs at that. "So who is it?" Regina looks up to her friend giving her a pleading look. _Come on Kathryn time for that smartass mouth of yours to help me out of this hole I'm busy digging for myself._

"Oh she is… there is so much I have to tell you about her. She is just so-"

"Charming." Kathryn says trying to help.

"Yes, charming and she has such beautiful um…" She sees Kathryn pointing to her face. "…eyes."

"In that case I will make sure to look at that when I meet her later today."

"Meet her?" Both Regina and Kathryn say at the same time.

"Yes, since you have a 'girlfriend'," Cora says unconvinced. "I presume she will be accompanying you this afternoon?" Regina can feel her palms start to sweat.

"W-why would you presume that?"

"If you are not comfortable bringing her I can always just arrange with Samantha to escort you to…"

"Alright I will bring her." Regina says quickly the last think she needs is to spend the afternoon with Samantha.

"Excellent. I look forward to meeting this young woman who was able to plough her way through my daughter's defences." Cora says with a smirk before abruptly standing and turning to face the blonde. "Kathryn you're welcome to join us as well your basically part of the family." Without another word Cora walks out of the office leaving the two stunned women behind.

When she disappears around the corner Regina falls into her chair dropping her head onto her desk. O this is going to end badly she can feel it.

"Why did you just tell your mother you have a girlfriend?" Kathryn asks after a minute of watching her friend softly cursing herself.

"You saw what she is like, she has this crazy obsession with my love life and she keeps trying to marry me off to my cheating ex girlfriend! O what am I going to do?"

"Say your imaginary girlfriend is sick or out of town."

"Its Cora Mills we are talking about here."

"Hey what about that blind date you went on a few weeks ago?" Kathryn asks sitting back down across Regina

"The 30 year old woman with the braces? I don't think so." And it only got worse after she ordered the spinach salad.

"What about Pam in marketing?"

"No her eyes are way too close together, seriously Kathryn."

"Well I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas."

Just then Regina's office door swings open. She really needs to talk to her assistant about people just barging into her office like this.

"I thought I might find you in a foul mood after running into the terror Mills in the hall." Says the handsome man leaning against the doorway his dark purple satin shirt's sleeves rolled up to his elbows and looking at the two women with sexy smirk on his face.

"Hey Killian." Regina half hearted greets her friend. Regina, Kathryn and Killian grew up together, from diapers to heartbreaks. After university Regina and Kathryn decided to go into business together while Killian always being the ladies man decided to go into a different direction. Years later Killian Jones is now the owner of Jones modelling agency, now he has a stream of never ending beautiful women walking into his office every day. _Manwhore._

"So what are you two lovely ladies up to?" He asks taking a seat next on the armrest of Kathryn's chair.

"Regina is freaking out because she told her mom she is dating and now Cora wants to meet her imaginary girlfriend." Kathryn says amused.

"I thought you were past the stage of imaginary friends Reg?" She glares at him. Of course her two so called friends would find this whole situation amusing. He puts up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, I know Mrs Mills is obsessed with your love life." He has firsthand knowledge after years of Cora trying to set the two of the up until Regina finally came out to her mother, that's when she moved on to Samantha.

"Killian will you be my fake date?" Regina asks with a big smile.

"You're forgetting something love." Killian says point down to his manhood.

"Hey I can fix that." She says with a mischievous smile waving a pair of scissors in front of him, his hands instantly shooting down to protect his valuables.

"Relax Regina we will figure something out." Kathryn says between giggles.

"I got it!" Killian claps his hands together as he stands up. "Regina your best friends with the owner of one of the best modelling agency in the state."

"Killian this isn't time to fluff your ego."

"You're not hearing me Regina, right now there is 20 hot girls in my office." He puts his hands on the edge of her desk slightly leaning closer to Regina smiling his sexy smirk at her making her raise an eyebrow at her. "How about I just send one of them up here to go with you on your little date?" They both look at each other in silence before Regina burst out laughing.

"You're not serious."

"Why not it's perfect! All kinds of shapes and sizes all ready and waiting. You can have whatever kind of girl you wicket little heart desires."

"You sound like a pimp." Kathryn says. Killian stands up straight looking between the two women.

"I prefer Cupid. Come on Regina trust me this is going to work."

"Killian I don't know."

"What other choice do you have?" He is right, its not like she can magic a girlfriend out of fine air. And if she shows up without a date she is pretty sure her mother will have her and Samantha U-Hauling by the end of lunch.

"Okay fine." Killian smiles victoriously. "But not one of those crazy skinny girls who can't get close to a candle or her face might melt, or with any facial piercings and tattoos, or criminal records, or…" He rounds her desk placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax love I got this! One smart model without the fur or wings to go." He leans down planting a kiss on her check. "I'm going to go and find your new girlfriend. I will send her up before I have to leave for the airport. I have to get on my private jet for a photo shoot in Miami."

"Yeah, whatever horn dog." He kisses Kathryn on her head.

"You know you love me." He says before leaving the office.

"You really think this is going to work?" Regina asks Kathryn concerned.

"She just needs to sit there and smile for like two hours. It will be fine."

The wind is whipping through a few strands of untamed blonde hair. Adrenalin is pumping making her push harder to go faster. Her eyes dart around tracking, calculating ten moves ahead of her. Cars, pedestrians all playing a role in her very own private obstacle course. The wheels under have become an extension of her own body, moving as one. Taking a fast left turn she narrowly misses a taxi making the driver honk and yell at her as she races down the street. This is what she lives for; the freedom, the thrill.

Standing up she pulls her breaks doing her best to keep herself from going flying over the handlebars. As she drops her right foot onto the ground she comes to a stop in front of the large building. She looks up breathing heavy at the giant building crowned with the large letters reading 'Mills'. The sound of tiers coming to a screeching stop next her grabs her attention. She smiles at the panting man.

"Not today Boothy."

"One of these days Swan."

She chains her bike to the post double checking to make sure it's secure. It's the only thing she has to her name, and she'd be damned if it gets stolen.

"Don't you have a delivery to get to?" She asks cheeky walking backwards to the building. "Or are they looking for a professional? In that case give me five minutes to drop this off."

He starts to peddle away from the blonde throwing her the bird over his shoulder. She just smiles before turning and walking through the large glass doors, she places her helmet in her messenger bag running a hand through her wild hair trying to tame it somewhat by pulling it into a messy ponytail. Walking over to the far end of the lobby to the steal cages she pusses the elevator button franticly like it will make it move any faster. When the elevator opens on the top floor she walks out looking at the fancy white and black office around her. Clearly no expense was spared in decorating. She walks over to the brunette sitting behind the desk.

"Hello can I help you?" She says in an over perky voice.

"Hi I have a delivery for Kathryn Nolan." She says tapping the black tube holding most likely something like building plans. The brunette starts typing away on the computer.

"Ah yes, she is currently in a meeting but should be done soon." Emma nods taking another look around the office.

"Calm down Regina, Killian will pull through." Kathryn says to her friend, ever since Killian left she has been pacing up and down freaking out about the date. "Hey is that her?" Kathryn asks Regina stops and looks out her glass walls of her office seeing a blonde talking to her assistant. "Well she is your type."

Regina quickly walks over to blonde needing to get this lunch over as soon as possible.

"Boy Killian moves fast." Emma jumps when she finds the CEO next her looking her up and down. She may not be all that clued up when it comes to the business world but she sure as hell knows who Regina Mills is.

"Excuse me?" Emma asks pulling on her messenger bag readjusting it over her shoulder.

"Ms Mills, she is here…"

"I know why she is here Melissa, I'll take it from here." She looks back at the shocked blonde. "Will you please follow me to my office?" Emma is a little confused but nods anyway and follows her back into the glass office.

When they enter the office Emma sees Kathryn looking at her. "So, totally your type." Regina gives Kathryn a death glare."I know you where over at Killian's for an audition and its nothing to be ashamed about most actors started off as models." Okay now Emma is more confused than ever.

"Listen I don't know what you get paid being a model I mean you are a dime a dozen but I am in need of your help and I am willing to pay you double your fee for a few hours work." Regina gets straight to the point.

"I'm sorry ma'am but..." Emma starts but gets interrupted by Regina

"Before you say no just hear me out, I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend for an hour or two. I just need you to sit there and smile and pretend we are in love and then your free to live your life and me mine."

"You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend?" Okay she is now 100% sure she is on one of those hidden camera prank shows, yes that's what this is.

"She's got the model IQ alright." Kathryn whispers in Regina's ear watching the blonde look around the office like she is searching for something.

"Yes, am I going to have to write this down for you?" Her patients is starting to run thin.

"So, when exactly does these two hours start?" Regina looks down at her watch.

"In precisely… 56 minutes."

"Listen ma'am..." Emma has heard enough of this craziness, she has a job she needs to get back to. She doesn't get paid to stand around talking to pretty, rich CEOs.

"It's just acting isn't it the next step for you as a model."

"So you want me to like hold your hand and stuff?"

"That is what couples tend to do is it not?" Regina was starting to get annoyed, so much for a smart model.

"Insulting me is not a good way to get me to do you a favour." _Ugh these women are all the same._ Emma thinks to herself, always thinking they are better then everyone else.

Regina takes out her purse and pulls a few bills out of it holding in front of the blonde. Emma's eyes widen at the bills, that is way more than triple she makes on a good day.

"This is a one time over take it or leave it?"

Emma looks at the cash imagining everything she can do with it like actually paying her rent on time and maybe even getting new breaks for her bike. How bad could it really be to pretend to be this gorgeous woman's girlfriend for a couple of hours? Emma stretches out her hand.

"Nice to meet you love of my life." Regina breathes a sigh of relieve. Emma reaches for the money but Regina pulls away.

"Work first then you get your money, O that outfit is not going to work for me." Emma looks down at her white tank top, cargo shorts and chucks.

"I have a few outfits in my office that is sure to fit her." Kathryn says.

"Thank you Kathryn. Be ready in 30 minutes." Regina firmly says moving back to her desk taking a seat behind clearly dismissing them.

Emma follows Kathryn out on their way to her office they stop at the brunette's desk.

"Melissa I am expecting a deliver will just sign for it?" Melissa looks confused between Emma and Kathryn.

"But…."

"Thanks Melissa." Kathryn walks away, Emma drops the black tube onto Melissa's desk giving a smile before running after Kathryn.

Kathryn's office is smaller than Regina's clearly it's a power move. Kathryn walks into her in suit bathroom pulling out the extra clothes and handing it over to Emma.

"You can change in there. I wouldn't keep Regina waiting if I was you."

Emma takes the offered clothes and slip into the bathroom. Looking at herself in the grey business suit and white button up shirt. She moves her shoulders trying to get use to the feeling of wearing a suit. This isn't her. She feels panic start to set into the pit of her stomach. No one will ever believe her to be this fake persona. After a few minutes she takes her phone out dialling the number quickly.

"I told you not to call me when you ride you need to focus on actually not dying."

"Ruby I need your help." Her voice is panicked as she pace the small floor in front of the mirror.

"What jail is it?" Her friend says with a dramatic sigh.

"No I'm not in jail! I'm at the Mills office."

"Um okay, what's the problem was the Evil Queen mean to you?"

"The exact opposite actually."

"I don't understand." She can hear Ruby frowning through the phone.

"Okay here is the thing, I was here for a delivery when Regina Mills started talking to me."

"Wait the Regina Mills?"

"No the other one." Emma deadpans "Yes her! She thinks I'm a model." There is chuckling on the other end of the line.

"I didn't know Regina Mills is blind?"

"Hey I could be a model!" Emma says stopping her pacing and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Sure you can be a sock model on the radio."

"Gee thanks."

"Em you know I'm just kidding, you are gorgeous my friend." Rolling her eyes she goes back to pacing.

"Anyway she said she needs me to pretend to be her girlfriend for a lunch. She offered to pay me a lot of money to do it."

"Wow. So are you going to do it?"

"I don't know this is all very weird. Besides no one is going to believe Regina would date someone like me." She finally gets to the really problem.

"O please, no you are just putting yourself down. If she asked you then it must mean she sees something she likes in you? Also she is rich like scary rich so maybe we will actually be able to eat something other than cereal tonight. And not to mention she is sexy as hell." Emma is running everything over in her mind.

"Okay I'm going to do it." She hears Ruby's excited cheer on the other end, maybe Regina should take her instead.

"You go get your sugar mama." Emma hangs up not even bothering to reply.

Emma looks at herself turning from side to side studying herself. She does her best to fix her hair and adding a little extra make up. She digs through Kathryn's stuff finding perfume she quickly sprits some on, she has been riding a bike all day. She accidently gets some in her mouth making her cough at least now she doesn't have to brush her teeth. Putting the expensive glass bottle back she examines herself one last time. Yeah she can do this. It's just two hours what's the worst that can happen?

Walking up to the large blue doors Emma can't believe where they are.

"We are eating at Per Se?"

"Yes dear." Regina says mater-of-factly straitening her blouse.

"Holy shit!" Regina gives her a displeasing look, great just what she needs a girlfriend with a sailor's mouth. "Sorry, I mean holy cow."

Walking into the restaurant Emma looks around in awe, it's beautiful and she knows she can't even afford to pee in a place like this. Per Se is one of the most expensive restaurants in New York and it's impossible to get a reservation.

"Remember all you have to do is sit there and smile." She says to Emma who pulls at the collar of her shirt, her job requires her to be able to move freely and these stiff clothes feels unnatural on her.

"Regina you have said that like 15 times." Kathryn adds.

"I know, but just because she looks the part doesn't mean she can act it and for goodness sake stop fighting with your clothes." Regina scolds her.

"I feel like a sick dogs in one of those head cones." Emma huffs letting her hands fall to her sides.

"If you don't start acting like you belong it's going to turn into a shock choler."

"O kinky." Regina has to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "Okay here goes." She takes the blonde's hand pulling her along behind her. They make their way over to where a group of business men and women are seated at a long table.

"Regina!" One of the older gentlemen in a suit that probably cost more than Emma's apartment stands. "My I have missed you!"

"Daddy." Yes Regina Mills is a daddy's girl. She hugs him, she hands over a neatly wrapped gift placing a kiss on his cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you sweetheart but this was unnecessary just having you here is gift enough." She smiles at her father but it quickly falls when her mother steps up to them. She looks curiously at the three women.

"Regina dear where are you manners aren't you going to introduce us?" Cora asks eyeing the blonde up and down smiling.

"Of course." She says through gritted teeth pulling the blonde closer. "Daddy, mother this is my girlfriend…" Regina freezes how could she have been so stupid not to ask _her girlfriend_ her name. Luckily the blonde sensing her inner turmoil steps forward.

"Emma Swan, nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Mills." She says giving them a smile and holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you to Emma." Regina's father says shaking her hand, but she starts to feel uncomfortable at the way the older woman was looking at her clearly seizing her up. She just scuffs before putting on a fake smile.

"Yes delighted."

Sensing the tension Kathryn steps in congratulation Mr Mills as well with a hug.

"Come sit the food will be here any moment." Henry motions to the women to take the empty seats at the table.

Regina doesn't move to take her seat but instead pokes the blonde in her side. Emma jumps before spinning around to see what she has done wrong now, Regina motions to her chair with her eyes. When Emma just looks at her confused she mouths "Pull out my chair." Finally catching on Emma pulls out the chair for Regina before she fall a lot less graciously onto hers.

Everyone is seated at the large table talking away. Emma concluded that most of them were talking business. They spend few moments talking to Henry Mills before he took his seat at the other end at the head of the table. Emma, Regina and Kathryn are seated on the opposite end where Cora is sitting across from them. Regina and Kathryn were talking about budget reports and other stuff that really held no interest to Emma. Maybe Ruby was right because despite the little stiff meeting of the parents she really haven't been doing anything but relax with an amazing 9 course meal sitting next to her 'girlfriend'. It's a lot better than the dirty water hotdogs she was planning on having. But the atmosphere at the table quickly shifted when Cora turns her attention to them tilting her head a little to the side and looking intently at Emma.

"So Emma, what do you do?" Cora asks.

_Shit._ Emma takes her wine glass taking a sip from it hoping to buy her some time. Regina is a successful business woman what type of person would she date?

"O um… I'm a doctor." Emma says the first thing that comes to mind.

"A doctor?" Cora's brow creases.

"O dear no need to be so modest, Emma is one of the best gynaecologist in the country." Regina adds silently cursing herself for not think this crazy plan of her through. Of course her mother will feel the need to cross examine her girlfriend.

"Really?" Cora's interest peaks.

"Yes, thank you for that one _love." _She narrows her eyes at Regina before turning back to the older woman. "Being a doctor there is so many different fields to choice from like paediatrics, cardiology, but me I love the ladies." Cora looks at her with a raised eyebrow making Emma blush ducking her head down.

"Do you work at your own private practice?"

"No, I work over at the hospital." Regina places her hand over Emma's on the table. Emma looks down at the soft hand covering hers, it feels strange but not completely unwelcomed. She quickly looks back to Cora acting like it's something they do often.

"That's nice." Cora says with a fake smile but Emma doesn't buy it. Emma narrows her eyes at the woman, she has her own personal radar to detect bull-shit and it just pinged.

"Is there something wrong with working at a hospital?"

"No nothing I guess. A hospital is just so degrading. I always told my Regina whatever you do you just have to make sure you are nothing but the best."

Emma feels Regina's hand tightening her grip on her hand. Looks like Mrs Mills hit a nerve there. It's clear she is use to be obeyed and making everyone else feel inferior to her. Instantly making Emma dislike her, years spend in the foster system made her feel like less than everyone else. She is not going to let anyone else make her feel worthless like that again.

"What do you do Mrs Mills?" Emma asks with a forced smile.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'Behind every good man is a great woman'?" Cora says with a smile.

"Your job is to support your husband?" Emma concludes.

"Precisely." Cora says proudly.

"So, basically you're a cheerleader?"

Everyone at the table look to their side when Kathryn starts to choke on her drink. The water glasses on the table shake slightly and Emma bites down on her lip not to scream after a high heal connected with her shin.

"Don't." Regina warns under her breath.

"I am NOT some skanky cheerleader. I am the puppet master behind the scenes. I run the show without me everything will fall and crumble. I taught him everything he knows." She spits the words at the blonde, clearly she is starting to get under the great Cora Mills' skin. But the fun has just begun. Emma looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I presume you are familiar with the expression 'Those who can't do teach.'?" Emma is pretty sure Cora is going to climb over the table a strangle her.

"You little…" Cora raises from her seat her eyes burning holes straight through Emma.

"Cora." She stops when her husband calls her name. When she sees everyone looking at her, her need for keeping up appearances are more important so she places her diplomatic smile back in place as she retakes her seat. When everyone returns to their own conversations Cora looks back at the blonde.

"Trust me dear you do not want to make an enemy out of me." Emma is ready to fire back with another snarky comment when Regina grabs her hand so hard she think she might have cracked a few bones.

"Enough!" She says to not only Emma but her mother as well. "We are her to celebrate daddy's birthday and I will not have you two ruin it for him."

"Then maybe you should keep your dog on a leash." Cora says smirking behind her wine glass.

"Mother! I will not have you talk to my girlfriend like that." Cora just scuffs before standing up from her seat mumbling something about need to talk business with someone. She quickly stands and makes her way to the other side of room.

Once she is gone Emma slums back into her seat taking a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"What the hell was that?" Regina asks furious. "I am paying you to be my loving girlfriend not to attack my mother."

"Maybe you should have picked a different fake girlfriend then." She says flatly.

"Trust me I am thinking exactly the same thing."

"I like her." Kathryn says with a smile and Regina glares at her. "O come on Regina everyone hates Cora and they are all too scared to stand up to her. Your girlfriend has some steel balls."

"Ovaries." Emma corrects taking her wine glass from the table.

"Spoken like a true gynaecologist." Emma snaps her head to Regina.

"Yeah Regina, a gynaecologist really? You are running a multimillion dollar company and that's the best you can come up with?"

"I panicked and that's the first thing I could think of."

"Gynaecology? I am glad to see you mind has taken up permanent residency in the gutter." Kathryn says.

"Shut up Kathryn." They all go back to their food. Regina sneaks a glance at the blonde next to her. She has to admit seeing Emma stand up to her mother who has berated her her whole life was pretty nice.

They step out onto curb to wait for their town car to pick them up, Regina see a blonde woman making her way over to them. "I just can't catch a break today can I?" Regina curses under her breath. Both Emma and Kathryn look up to see what is going on.

"Who is that?"

"Samantha Maxwell, Regina's ex." Kathryn quickly explains before she reaches them.

"Kathryn it's nice to see you again." She says with a smile Kathryn just nods her head before Samantha turns her attention to Regina. "Hello Regina."

Regina looks at the woman coldly. "Samantha."

"You look good."

"Thank you." Regina says stiffly.

Clearly there are some unresolved issues between the two. Emma can sense Regina discomfort and if she is not mistaken anger. Emma eyes Samantha curiously before stepping up behind Regina slapping her on her ass and wrapping her arms around Regina's waist possessively. Regina lets out a surprised yelp when Emma's hand lands on her behind. Finally having Samantha's attention on her Emma leans closer to Regina her breath gliding over her skin.

"Damn babe you always look so hot in these tight skirts." Emma doesn't miss the flash of jealousy in Samantha's blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" Regina puts on a fake smile. She has no idea what game Emma is playing but she is two seconds from slapping that smirk of her face.

"I am being your girlfriend." She whispers back. "So Sammy," Emma sees the other woman stiffen at the use of clearly an unwanted nickname. "Don't you think Regina looks hot?" Samantha looks a little thrown off her game by the question, she clears her throat before answering.

"Yes, Regina always looks lovely."

"Yeah well other people can look but I'm the only one that can touch." She emphasises her point by placing a kiss to her neck. She feels Regina shiver but doesn't know if it's a good or bad thing.

"Lucky you." Samantha say barely loud enough to be heard. When she realises she said out loud she quickly tries to change the subject. "How long have you two been together?"

"Five months." "Seven months." They both answer at the same time.

"Regina?" She turns around surprised to see the man standing behind her.

"Edward, hello." She stands up a little straighter, sensing the shift Emma releases her grip on the woman stand next to her, but with Samantha's blue eyes tracing her every move she decides to keep her hand on Regina's lower back.

"Sorry to interrupt. I went by your office but your assistant told me I might find you're here."

"No its fine." She looks at the three people standing around her. Samantha has moved away slightly to give them some privacy but they way her head is slightly tilted to them not hiding the fact that she is clearly eavesdropping on their conversation. "Edward allow me to introduce you this is Kathryn Nolan Vice President of Mills hotels and my girlfriend…" Dammit she really needs to learn her name. She looks at the blonde who pretends to cough saying her name. "Emma Swan."

"Its is very nice to meet all of you." He says to them before turning back to Regina who motions for them to move a feet away for a little more privacy. "I am very sorry but I will not be able to attend our meeting tomorrow an emergency has come up and I need to go back to LA right away." Regina lets out a frustrate sigh, great another complication to deal with. Quickly putting on her professional mask she smiles at the balding man, she knows firsthand how hard it can be to run a successful hotel and sometimes things just go wrong that need you immediate attention.

"I understand these things happen maybe we can reschedule? I can make you the offer…"

"I am sorry but I don't know when I will be able schedule another meeting. Ms Mills I feel that I should tell you that I have received another offer from a different buyer."

"Edward if you will just give me a chance you will find that my offer is more than generous." She is not loosing this deal, she has worked to hard to have some other buy swoop in and take it from her.

"I have no doubt but Barrowhill has been in my family for generations. It has always been a place for families to come and enjoy times together and its my wish for this to continue even after I am no longer the owner. I can't sell it to someone who is more focused on work then their family. I need the buyer that represents my hotel to live out family values. Someone in a stable relationship not someone who lives for their work and only have time for their family on Christmas and Thanksgiving."

Regina can't believe this is happening. He is trying to control his hotel even after he sells it. Does he really think Barrowhill will be anything like it is today after he sells, that they are not going to roll in the bulldozers as soon as he signs the dotted line? But for now she has to play along.

"Edwards I absolutely agree with you. Family is what is most important and as you can see I am already in a loving relationship." She points over to the blonde who just smiles at them. He looks at the woman and then back at Regina clearly mulling something over in his mind.

"If you are truly serious about this deal then I would like to prose you come to LA and stay at my hotel."

"I think I could arrange that." She says hopeful at the little light at the end of the tunnel.

"You should all come." He says stepping back to the other two women.

"I cant I am very busy… patients and everything." Emma says whishing she could put her hands in her pockets a nervous habit of hers.

"I'm sure you can have someone cover your shift."

"I don't know if…" Regina starts.

"I insist. Bring them spend some time there learn about our values and beliefs and at the end of the weekend you and the other prospective buyer can both make me an offer and I will then decide." Regina contemplates her options here. If there is any hope of buying the hotel she needs go on a … family vacation with her fake girlfriend. Perfect.

Regina looks at Emma who is pleading with her not to drag her into this mess as well. She looks back at Edward the stress of running his small business clearly edged into his face.

"Very well we will accept your offer." She can see the blonde visibly tense.

"Excellent. I look forward to your stay but I must go can't miss my plane. Regina, ladies." He nods to them before leaving. The tension is thick between the three women. They are all so caught up in their own heads that no one sees Samantha creeping closer to them.

"You're all going to LA that sounds like it will be a fun time." Samantha says smiling at them.

"It's a business trip it's not suppose to be about fun." Regina says annoyed luckily the black town car has arrived and she slips inside without another word Kathryn following her, Emma gives the blonde one last look before climbing into the car as well.

Emma hasn't said a word since they left the restaurant. She was now in Regina's private bathroom in her office changing back into her own clothes. She can't believe she has been dragged into this mess, this is not what she signed up for. There is a reason she always stayed out of other people's business because it always leads to… a weekend in LA pretending to be some rich woman's girlfriend. She huffs to herself. Her job is to ride a bike up and down New York not play pretend in a fancy pent house. She had dipped her toes into their life and that has been more than enough for her she has no need for any further dwelling in it. No she just want to get back to her crappy apartment she and forget all about this day.

"Ms Swan," She hears Regina's voice through the closed door.

"So now you know my name?" She asks sarcastic pulling her shirt over her head.

"I don't want to do this just as much as you."

"Well I am not doing it."

"It's just a weekend."

"First it was just two hours, now it's a weekend what's next a three month tour of Europe?" Regina's grip tightens on the desk she is leaning on.

"So we just extent our agreement."

"Yes because the last two hours was so wonderful. By the way your mom is a real piece of work." Regina takes a deep breath, this woman is infuriating!

"The hotel is very nice, small but nice it has a swimming pool and is right on the beach and there is a spa with…"

"I don't give a damn about the stupid hotel Regina I'm not doing it."

The bathroom door swings open and she steps out. Emma drops Kathryn's borrowed clothes on the chair she is already on her way out of the office ready to bolt from the ridiculousness that is Regina Mills.

"$5 000." Emma freezes with her hand on the door, she turns back around to look at the other woman.

"What?"

"I'll pay you $5 000." Emma studies Regina closely, she really is beautiful. So why would she be willing to pay a complete stranger so much money when she can have any woman she wants. Does she not know that? Sure maybe she is a little bossy and acts like she has a stick up her butt, but Emma finds it kind of sexy how she can take complete control of a room just by walking into it.

"Why is this deal so important to you?" Emma asks the only question she can.

"It just is, besides I don't have to explain myself to you." Regina grabs a pen and piece of paper from her desk and writes down her number handing it over to the blonde along with payment for the day's work. "You have until tomorrow morning to think about it." Emma takes giving Regina one last look before she leaves.

Once the blonde is gone Regina walks over to little table holding her expensive drink selection for her more established business guest. Pouring herself a generous amount in her tumbler she sits back down behind her desk closing her eyes. This has been a crazy day that never seemed to end and now her business' future is all in the hands of in infuriating blonde.

Emma pushes open the door to her small little apartment she shares with her best friend. She places her bike against the wall and dropping her bag onto the floor next to it not even caring. Emma falls onto the couch next to her friend dropping the cash onto the table.

"Holy hell Emma!" Ruby shrieks. "Are you sure she doesn't think you're a hooker?" Emma slaps her hard on her arm making her yell out.

"I really hate you right now."

"Why?" Ruby asks fanning herself with the money.

"How hard could it be, it's only lunch." Emma says in a mocking voice.

"I'm guessing something happened?" She asks dropping the bills back on the table.

"She wants me to go with her to LA for some business meeting thing for a whole weekend." Ruby bursts out laughing. "It's not funny." Emma grabs a bag of chips on her friend's lap but Ruby takes it from her. "Hey!"

"You're a model now remember you have to watch what you eat."

"Shut up." She says grabbing back the bag of chips. "I spend my entire day on a bicycle, gaining weight is the least of my problems. I need to figure out if I want to sell my soul to the devil for $5 000." Ruby decides to give Emma some space she clearly has a lot to think about. Half an hour later Ruby steps out of her room dressed in her waitress uniform seeing Emma still in the exact same position as she left her in.

"So… are you going to do it?"

"I don't know."

"Emma its $5 000 do you know what you can do with it, what _we_ can do with it?" Emma just pops another chip in her mouth focusing on the wall in front of her. "Was lunch really that bad?"

"The food was pretty good." She says shrugging. "O and I called her stuck up mother a cheerleader." Ruby just shakes her head at the blonde.

"Why to impress the in-laws Em." Emma just rolls her eyes. "So?"

"I guess I'm going to LA." Ruby throws her arms in the air in victory. "You know it's my money not yours?"

"O shut up and call your girlfriend." Ruby says making her way out of the apartment in time for her shift down at the little diner down the street.

Emma stares at Regina's neatly scribbled number on the tiny piece of paper. Taking a deep breath she picks up her phone dialling the number before she can lose her nerve.

"Regina Mills." She answers after the third ring.

"Hi its Emma."

"Ms Swan have you come to a decision?" Emma closes her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I have, I'll do it. I'll be your girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note – Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, favourites and follows! Your response to the story has been amazing! Sorry about the long wait but my laptop got stolen and I had to start from scratch. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The sun has just started to peak through the morning clouds making soft sunrays shine through the large windows of the extravagant penthouse. Regina is sitting at her glass dining room table with a glass of some disgusting looking green health smoothie in her hand as she browses through the financial news on her iPad. She has just finished her morning workout going through the same routine as every morning. Finishing the last of her smoothie she turns off her iPad before getting up. She quickly washes the glass, drying it before placing it back in the cupboard next to other unused crystal glasses. She heads up to her room where she gets ready for another busy day at the office.

"Why don't you watch where you are going!"

"Me? You're the one who almost killed me!" Emma yells slamming her hands down on the hood of the car.

"The street is for cars and not a crazy woman on a bicycle!" The small bald man yells back at her, before she can say anything back the man is back inside the car mumbling profanities as he drives off.

"Jackass!" She yells after the speeding car.

Looking around she finds that they have drawn a few stares from the people around them. Bowing her head to hide from the curious gazes she examines her right arm and leg where she made rough contact with the street. Luckily she sees that it's mostly just a few angry red cuts and scrapes, nothing too bad. She has always been very accident-prone and has had her fair share of nasty falls on the job.

She walks over to her discarded yellow bike and picks it up, she looks at it closely to see if there is any damage. Thankfully the worst is just some of the yellow paint is now imbedded in the street. When she is sure it's not going to fall apart under her ass racing down the street she jumps back on peddling as fast as she can trying to make up for the time lost by arguing with that damn driver who ran her down. A few blocks later her phone starts to ring.

"Hey Swan what happened to you?" August Booth's voice rings through her ear.

"A jackass that got his license on the internet that's what happened." She says annoyed swerving to miss a man walking across the crosswalk.

"Damn don't tell me you ate asphalt again?" He chuckles.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"It never is." There is a beep on her end of the line telling her she has another call waiting.

"Hey listen Booth I got to go."

"Just don't go crashing into anything else okay."

"Yeah yeah." Pressing the answer button on her Bluetooth headset."Swan."

"Emma." Her dispatcher answers. "When you are done with this delivery you need to go down to the Mills office."

"Marco cant you get someone else to do it I'm heading in the opposite direction."

"You were asked for by name." Emma sighs, _Regina_. Of course she should have known her 'girlfriend' was behind it.

"Fine." She huffs. She ends the call before starting to peddle even faster trying to get rid of all of her frustrations, this day just keeps getting better and better.

An hour later Emma steps out of the elevator on the top floor, she waves to Melissa behind her desk before she opens the CEO's door.

"You summoned me." Regina looks up from her laptop to find Emma leaning against the doorframe.

"Ms Swan. Yes, I…" She stops narrowing her eyes at the blonde. "Emma what happened are you okay?" Emma frowns confused until she realises that Regina's eyes are fixed on her right side, then she remembers her little tumble earlier today.

"O yeah I'm fine I just fell." She says with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"You fell?"

"Yes… on the runway." Emma quickly tries to cover the reason for her road rash.

"What was that runway made of sandpaper?" Regina asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah you know it helps with traction and the heels are really high and – so you wanted to see me?" Maybe she should ask Melissa for some water to help swallow down this foot in her mouth since she clearly knows absolutely nothing about the modelling world. Regina studies her a moment longer making Emma start to squirm.

"Please sit we have much we need to discus." Emma drops herself down onto the chair. Regina places a bunch of papers in front of the blonde.

"What is this, the essay portion of the relationship?" Emma asks pointing to the papers.

"It's a questionnaire I pulled off of the internet, it focuses on information every person in a healthy relationship should know about their partner." Emma snorts, 'healthy relationship' yeah that's the words she would use to describe their relationship. Regina ignores Emma's little outburst and places identical papers next to the others. "These are my answers you need to study them."

"When I took this job I didn't know it came with this much paperwork." Emma grumbles under her breath. Luckily Regina didn't hear her and just continues

"I also got this for you." Regina hands her a book.

Emma takes the book opening and is surprised to find it filled with pictures, she takes a closer a look at it but quickly closing the book again.

"What the hell Regina?!"

"It's a medical journal, since you're supposedly a gynaecologist you should at least have a basic knowledge of the field." Regina explains.

"I'm a woman and gay! I think I have the basic knowledge."

"_Medical _knowledge. I know that reading might be a strange concept for you but I will not have this weekend turn out like our disaster of a lunch with my parents. Now I have scheduled us a flight for Friday morning, I'll have a car pick you up at exactly 7am, you will not be late."

"Yes mom." Emma says sarcastically making Regina glare at her.

"I do hope you own something more sophisticated then tank tops and ripped jeans?" Emma looks down at her outfit.

"If you don't like the way I look Regina fine. My time - your credit card." Regina bites her lip deliberating.

"Very well tomorrow will go shopping for some more appropriated clothes."

They spend another 30minutes finalising everything and going over every small detail Regina deems relevant. Finally Emma is free to go, walking out of the office Emma slams into someone making the papers she is holding fly everywhere.

"I am so sorry." Emma apologises kneeling to pick up her papers.

"Emma." Emma looks up to find a blonde smiling down at her.

"Kathryn, hi." She greets back with a smile, finally having rounded up all of her papers she stands back up.

"I take it you were here on official girlfriend business." Kathryn says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Of course just came to get my homework, you know normal relationship stuff." Kathryn chuckles.

"Welcome to the wonderfully complicated world that is Regina Mills."

"I don't know how you hold it out with her?" Kathryn can't help feeling sorry for the other blonde. She has really gotten a liking to Emma, she thinks her spending time with her best friend will do Regina some good. Maybe bring back some of her carefree friend that seems to have all but disappeared after years of having to fight tooth and nail to get to where she is.

"Emma I know Regina can be a real…"

"Perfectionist?" Emma tries.

"Pain in the ass." They both laugh. "But she really is someone special, a little sharp around the edges but she is worth a cut or two." Emma looks down at the small cuts running along her arm.

"I think I can handle it." Kathryn smiles at her.

"O I'm sure you can. I get a feeling you'll be able to hold your own."

"You think so?"

"Hey if you survived Cora Mills Regina is a breeze." Emma can't argue with that. "Well, I hope you two enjoy the weekend and please try not to kill each other."

"Wait you're not coming with us?"

"As much as I would love that I can't, someone has to keep an eye on things around here. You're on your own kid." Kathryn can't help but smile at the pout Emma gives her. Moving past her she pats her on the shoulder before walking into Regina's office finding her friend nose deep in budget reports.

"So I just ran into Emma, and I do mean that literally."

"That's nice Kathryn." Regina says without looking up.

"I thought she was applying for a loan with all the paperwork she was carrying."

"I'm just trying to be prepared."

"I know you can't help it being your Type A self."

Realising she isn't going to get anymore work done, Regina takes of her glasses before looking up at her friend.

"If I wanted your opinion Kathryn I would have you fill in the necessary forms."

"Yeah but I'm still going to give it anyway." She says with a shrug and sits down in front of Regina. "I heard my little brother somehow was able to trick you into letting him have the photo shoot at the hotel."

"He didn't trick me into anything, I honestly don't mind. I find is work very intriguing." Kathryn looks at her confused.

"By intriguing you mean weird. Ugh, I cannot believe I am related to that guy. I don't know where he's genes went wrong." Unlike all the other members of the Nolan family members that all entered the business world her brother dove head first into the art community and became a photographer.

"Kathryn!"

"Come on Regina you have to admit he's crazy!"

"No he's an artist."

Sure the younger Nolan is a little out there with his clothes and antics but its all part of his artistic persona and Regina finds it kind of refreshing. When he came to her asking if he could have his latest photo shoot in her hotel because it has the perfect look and feel for his avant-garde fairytale shoot Regina couldn't refuse.

"I don't know where the hell that came from in a family full of suits. You have seen him at family events, he sticks out like a fart in a perfume factory." Regina burst out laughing. "It's a good thing I love that little weirdo."

Regina smiles at her friend she has always admired the bond between her and her brother. Sure they gave each other hell every chance they get but they would walk through fire for the other. It's something Regina always wished for, the kind of bond that can only be formed from growing up under the same roof. Maybe if she had a brother or sister her mother wouldn't have been so hard on her, at the very least she would have had someone she could complain to who understood what it was like to have a mother like Cora Mills.

The next morning Regina and Kathryn stroll into the hotel. Easily spotting the man they are looking for standing in the middle of the room with his top hat busy setting up his equipment.

"Jefferson." He spins around smiling at them.

"Regina, Kat." He greets them happily each with a kiss on the cheek.

"How are things going, everything ready for the photo shoot?"

"I wish I could say everything is going on track but alas the universe is playing Keep Away with my artistic vision."

"What's wrong?" Kathryn asks knowing her brother has a flair for the dramatics.

"It's one of the models."

"She didn't show up?" Looking around they can see models all dressed up and ready standing around the room waiting for further instructions.

"O she is here, she's just not conscious."

"What?!" Regina and Kathryn ask in unison.

"She discovered that not eating will have that effect."

"Don't you have a replacement?"

"I have called everyone but no one is available and Killian is never here when you need him." He takes off his top hat rubbing his forehead. "Apparently this is prison and I'm karma's bitch." Regina can't help the faint smile watching her drama queen of a friend pacing up and down in the room. But can she really blame the guy? Models are not the easiest people to work with, she only had to meet one to know how…

"Jefferson!" She smiles brightly at the man. "I think I might have the answer to your problem."

Emma is sitting on the kitchen counter eating her cereal when the apartment's door swings open and an exhausted Ruby walks in from her shift at the diner. Ruby drops her bag on the couch before moving over to the refrigerator.

"Hey how was work?" Emma asks around a mouth full of cereal making Ruby sigh.

"I hate working the graveyard shift." She jumps onto the counter taking a drink from the milk carton. Ruby finds Emma's medical journal next to her, taking it she starts to flip through it. "I hope you have worked on your acting skills for this weekend."

"Please, it's not like its rocket science. All I have to do is hold her hand, slap her ass and know which hole the baby comes out of." Ruby chuckles dropping the journal back onto the counter.

"You know if she finds out who you really are she will choke you with your own bike chain."

They are interrupted by the blonde's phone ringing. Emma pulls out her phone from her pocket looking down at the name flashing across the screen. "Speak of the devil."

"And you step on her bra strap." Emma chuckles and places the phone to her ear.

"Regina hey." She says with the last of her now soggy cereal in her mouth.

"Ms Swan I need you to get down to the Mills hotel immediately."

"Regina?" But the only answer she gets is sound of the call disconnecting. Pulling the phone away she looks down at the blank screen.

"What was that about?" Ruby asks seeing the blonde frowning at her phone.

"I think she knows." Emma looks at her worried.

"Well I wouldn't keep her waiting if I was you." Emma jumps of the counter and runs to her room to get ready. In a flash she is dressed and ready. She walks to the door her phone between her teeth while she is busy pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. "Good luck!" Ruby yells after her as Emma opens the apartment door manoeuvring her bike out. "Looks like I am getting a new roommate."

Emma makes it to the hotel in record time, running into the hotel lobby she spots Regina standing there in her grey dress talking on her phone. If Emma wasn't scared for her life she might have taken the time to admire the woman's perfectly shaped behind.

"Regina!" She spins around seeing the blonde making her way over to her, she quickly ends the call.

"Good you're here, I need you to fill in for someone today."

"Excuse me?"

"Jefferson Nolan is having a photo shoot here in the hotel and I need you to stand in for one of his models." Regina clarifies.

"That's your big crisis?!" Emma doesn't know if she should be mad or relieved that Regina doesn't know her dirty little secret.

"Look I am doing you a huge favour these photos are going to be the talk of the artistic community."

"Doing _me_ a favour? You're the one with the crisis... again!" _Is this woman for real!_ Emma wonders to herself.

"Please Ms Swan we do not have time for the dramatics. I would think working for the great Jefferson Nolan would be a great honour for you?" She sees the man in question and Kathryn walking to them. "Jefferson I would like to introduce you to Emma Swan."

Jefferson walks around Emma studying her.

"O yes she will do."

"Do what exactly?" Emma asks as he lifts her hair and starts poking and prodding at her as he examines her. "Hey!" She slaps his hands away. "Do that again and I will shove my foot so far up your ass you will be coughing up shoelaces for a week."

"Oh we have a feisty one. I love it!" He claps his hands together. "You shall be my Alice." He bows taking her hand and kissing it. Emma just eyes him curiously. "Follow me darling and we shall have you transformed in no time."

"Is this dude for real?" She whispers leaning closer to Regina.

"I do not believe he is the first eccentric person you have come across as a model." Seeing as her modelling career consists of a two hour lunch date its actually very possible.

"Regina we have to go we have in meeting in 20 minutes in the conference room." Kathryn reminds her.

"Yes of course." She looks at the blonde and smirks. "You two have fun now."

Jefferson leads Emma to a room that has been turned into a makeshift dressing room. "Your outfit is in there, change and I will take you to hair and makeup." He tells her before leaving her to change in private.

She walks into the small room and her eyes lands on her small blue outfit hanging on the back wall. Taking a deep breath she reaches for the dress. "$5 000." She repeats to herself over and over like a chant.

After finishing with her boring meeting that seems to have been even less eventful the normal, Regina goes back down to see how the photo shoot is going. She can hear loud music from behind the doors. Pushing it open she is greeted by a very excited Jefferson snapping photo after photo making the whole room light up with the flash.

"Regina!"

"It looks like everything is going well here."

"I must say your girl is quite the exquisite creature, so raw and untapped. An artist true to my tortured soul."

"I'm glad I was able to help." Jefferson excuses himself to go finish his work.

2 hours. That's how long Emma had to sit there. _2 hours!_ And the fact that she needs to go to the bathroom really badly is not helping the situation.

Regina smirks when she sees the cranky blonde walking over to her. Regina lets her eyes look over the model in her short blue dress showing off her long legs, the fabric hugging her body closely. Her wild blonde hair has been tamed and straightened to frame her face beautifully. Her makeup is dark and sultry, clearly this Alice isn't so innocent.

"Had fun Ms Swan?" Emma narrows her eyes at the smiling woman.

"You think this is funny don't you?" O she is going to make Regina pay for this, and hopefully with cold hard cash.

"About as funny as what is again, 'So, basically you're a cheerleader?'." Emma just scuff while pulling on the hem of dress hoping it will miraculously make it longer. Regina watches pull at the dress. "Something wrong dear?"

"I swear if this dress was any shorter it would be a belt." Regina quickly looks up from where her eyes have zeroed in on exposed legs.

"Speaking of which, we have to go give you wardrobe a much needed makeover."

"Now?" Emma says with a pout.

"Yes come along dear."

Walking down the street they look at the different stores searching for the right one. Emma looks up at the name at the store and smiles to herself. _Time for a little payback!_

"Ah yes this is the place." Regina's eyes go wide when she sees the store Emma is referring to, of course Emma would pick the most expensive store.

"No I don't think so Ms Swan."

"Why not it's perfect!" Emma walks into the store forcing Regina to follow her in. A young woman in a black dress makes her way to them.

"Good afternoon ladies, is there anything I can help you with?" She asks with her fake toothpaste smile.

"Actually there is. I presume you work for commission?" Emma asks giving her a smile of her own.

"I do."

"Then today is your lucky day. Because I'm buying, she's paying." She points to the fuming Regina next to her. "And all that you have to do is keep the clothes coming."

"Wonderful, what kind of style do you have in mind?" Her brown eyes sparkling with dollar signs.

"Anything that says I'm rich, on holiday and a gynaecologist."

Regina is sitting on the red couch just outside the changing room as Emma tries on outfit after outfit. Emma parades each one in front of Regina but to her each one seemingly more hideous then the first. Emma steps out looking very happy with herself sporting a red leather jacket.

"No." Regina says firmly.

"Come on Regina it's so pretty." She begs with her best puppy dog eyes as she runs her hands over the red leather.

"No Ms Swan."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not in a biker gang." She says pushing the whining blonde back into the changing room. Regina turns around to go back to her seat when Emma pops hear head out of the door.

"What if we get you a matching one?"

"Not if my life depended on it."

Finally Regina had enough and set out to find some more suited outfits herself. Emma steps out of the dressing room and Regina's eyes go wide before snapping up to meet her green eyes. Emma frowns not understanding why she is acting so weird it's almost as if she is too afraid to look at Emma.

"I kind of like the scarf." Emma says hoping it will help snap Regina out of her strange behaviour. Regina gets up walking closer to her with the next outfit in her hands holding it out for Emma to take.

"Yes, it's a nice scarf. But…" She leans towards the blonde whispering. "… where is your pants?" Emma looks down seeing only her bare legs and red underwear. She quickly takes the clothes Regina is holding out to her not able to meet her eyes as her cheeks turn red instantly.

They walk out of the store with arms full of shopping bags. Emma is pretty sure what Regina just spend in the last 15 minutes is what she usually spend in 15 months. The ride back to the hotel is in relative silence as the black town car cruises down the street.

"Thank you." Emma is pretty sure there is no way that Regina Mills just thanked her. Looking over to the woman sitting next to her, Regina has her eyes cast down not wanting to look at her.

"For what?"

"There really is a lot on the line for this weekend." She finally looks up making eye contact with Emma you gives her a soft smile. "I really appreciate what you're doing for me, even if you just cost me a small fortune."

"Well I know how much it must pain you to say that, but you're welcome."

They stop in front of the hotel, Regina looks around at all the other parked cars. "Where is your car?"

"I rode here on my bike." Regina's eyes go wide.

"Wait, are you really in a biker gang?"

"Yes, The Fast Peddlers of New York." She says seriously but the small up turn of the corner of her lips gives her away. She takes the bags before climbing out of the car. "See you tomorrow Regina."

"Remember be ready at 7am."

"I know I know." Emma says before closing the door.

Regina knew Emma was going to be late. She is getting more and more annoyed with every minute that passes. Deciding to keep herself busy she pulls out her iPad wanting to get some work done. Halfway through typing the first email she glances up her fingers freezes over the keyboard when she spots the blonde walking over to her. She has her duffle bag slung over her shoulder, her hair hanging loose around her face, her left hand stuffed into her skinny jean's back pocket.

Emma stops in front of her and smiles when she sees the annoyed look on Regina's face, her brown eyes burning holes into Emma's new red leather jacket.

"It must have gotten mixed in with the rest of the clothes somehow." She says with a shrug before sitting down next to Regina. "Are you ready for this weekend buttercup?" Regina places her iPad back into her bag.

"First of all don't ever call me that again, _ever_. Secondly as long as you behave yourself everything will be just fine. I will not lose this deal because my girlfriend has the table manners of King Kong."

"Hey! You really should be a little nicer to me if you want anyone to actually believe that we are dating."

Regina leans closer to the blonde her face only inches from her own. Emma swallows nervously at the sudden lump in her throat. Her gaze falls from brown eyes to see perfect white teeth nibble at red lips. Regina places her hand gently against her cheek and Emma can't hide the shiver that runs down her spine. Emma is snapped out of her little moment when manicured fingers pinches her cheek.

"Whatever you say cupcake." Regina says with a sweet smile before leaning back into her seat pleased with herself seeing Emma's flushed state.

Emma takes a shaky breath shaking her head to clear it before giving Regina the stink eye. She pulls her feet onto her chair wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head on her knees as she looks out at the airplanes outside the large windows. Regina looks to her side watching the blonde's body language carefully.

"Please don't tell me you are scared of flying dear?" She jokes. Emma snaps her head up.

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Well you might want to tell that to your face." Emma just rolls her eyes before putting her chin back on her knees.

"I don't think I will be scared." She whispers but Regina hears it.

"Wait, is this your first time flying?" Emma starts pulling on imaginary lint on her jean covered legs. Regina turns in her seat to fully face the blonde. "Emma." Green eyes slowly look over to her.

"Yes, I have never been on an airplane before." She says shyly. They look at each other before Emma goes back to looking at the airplanes outside that soon she will be sitting in, more like flying in one a 30 000 feet up in the air.

"There is nothing to be scared of, flying is actually safer than driving a car." Regina tries to reassure her.

"I don't drive a car either." Regina looks up at her but before she can respond a woman walks up to them.

"Ms Mills the plane is ready to leave when you are." She says with a smile.

"Thank you." She gets up and turns to face the blonde. "Come on, we have wasted enough time already." She walks off leaving Emma to quickly run after her.

"Holy shit! You have your own private jet!" Emma says excited walking out to the small jet with the word "Mills" written on the tail. She should have known someone like Regina would never fly in a commercial plane with screaming babies and people falling asleep on you.

"It's my father's actually, but he lets me use it whenever I need to."

"Way to go papa Mills." Emma says impressed.

They climb the stairs into the plane, when Emma reaches the top she freezes.

"Wow." Is all she can say looking around the luxurious inside.

"May I take your bag?" Emma turns to find a blonde holding out her hand motioning to her duffle bag.

"I guess." She hands her the bag, she smiles brightly at Emma before leaving.

Emma spots Regina already seated in one of the very comfortable white leather chairs. She quickly makes her way over to her sitting down on the seat across from Regina.

"Are you ready for your first flight?" Regina asks.

"Yes!" Her voice a little higher than normal, she clears her throat. "I'm mean yes, why wouldn't I?" Regina just watches her with an amused smile.

The flight attendant makes her way to them making sure they are buckled in and ready for takeoff. When she is sure everything is in order she gives the all clear to the pilot. The plane starts to move and the movement makes Emma grip onto the arm rest. As the plane start to race down the runway Emma closes her eyes tightly, when the wheels leave the ground she is pretty sure her heart dropped into her stomach as she is pushed back into her seat. She just focuses on her breathing and not the fact that she is in a flying tin can. After what feels like an eternity the plane starts to level out. Regina looks over to the blonde finding her with her eyes closed and a death grip on the armrest.

"Ms Swan its okay you can open your eyes now." Emma slowly opens her eyes finding amused brown eyes looking back at her. "Look." Regina points to the window next to the blonde. Hesitantly Emma turns her head to look out the small window and when she does she finds nothing but blue sky and fluffy clouds.

"It's beautiful." She says in awe. Regina just smiles at her before it turns to a smirk when they hit a little turbulence and Emma's grip on the armrest turns her knuckles white.

"So tell me again how you are not afraid of flying?" Emma finds her looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not afraid of flying!" She looks down at her fingers fidgeting on her lap. "I'm afraid of suddenly not flying."

The happy flight attendant makes her way over to them again asking if they need anything. They must pay her very well to have to smile like that all the time. She returns with their drinks before disappearing behind the curtain.

Emma pulls out her iPod and places her headphones in her ears. Turning the volume up she drowns out the rest of the world as she watches the clouds around them. She can see why people are so obsessed with flying, there is something very serene about being up here.

Regina opens her bag and pulls out Emma's answer sheet wanting to reread it. Emma rolls her eyes of course Regina can't just sit back and relax on the flight. She probably does her taxes to relax. But then her eye catches a piece of vibrant colour poking out of Regina's bag.

"You're shitting me." Emma blurts out.

"Excuse me." Regina's eyes go wide at the exclamation. Emma reaches over grabbing the object that caught her attention out of Regina's bag. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" Emma studies it very closely and keeping it out of reach of the very angry Regina trying to grab it back.

"Well smack my ass and call me Judy, I believe I just found Regina Mills' guilty pleasure." Emma says with a mischievous smile waving it in front of her.

"Ms Swan would you please give it back." Regina says between gritted teeth her tone warning the blonde that she is about 5 seconds from releasing 7 types of hell on her ass.

"My, my, Regina I never would have pegged you as a closeted comic geek."

"I am not."

"So are you telling me that you're hiding a twelve year old boy in there as well?" Emma knows she is poking the bear but the way she is able to get under the Evil Queens skin is just too good to resist. Regina has given up on trying to get her comic book back and have settled on crossing her arms instead staring daggers at the blond in front of her.

"Okay fine you caught me happy? I like to read comic books, I enjoy the dynamic between good and evil and I appreciate the art." Emma puts her hands up in surrender.

"Hey I am not judging here I love a good comic book myself."

One of the boys at the last group home she stayed in had made it his personal mission to educate Emma on everything in the comic universe. Regina looks at her trying to figure out if she is just making fun of her again but can't find any signs of her not tell the truth.

"You like comic books?"

"Yeah, but I'm mostly a Marvel fan." She finally hands it back and Regina quickly grabs it, Emma smiles to herself when she sees Regina examining it to see if she damaged it.

"Really? Who is your favourite Marvel superhero?"

"Flash."

"Flash is DC." Regina says not missing a beat.

"You are a comic book geek!" Emma says excited jumping out of her seat.

"Ms Swan." She warns.

"Sorry." Emma says falling back in her seat. "Okay fine. Marvel… I guess Deadpool."

"I should have known." Regina says with a snort.

"What?"

"I should have guessed that you would pick a mentally unstable antihero."

"He knows how to make the best of a bad situation. He doesn't let the bad shit that happened to him define him." Regina can see even if Emma tried to play it off as nothing of great importance she has a feeling there is more to it then the blonde is letting on. Instead of pushing it she decides its best to change the subject.

"Languages Ms Swan, I hope I will not have to keep reprimanding you on it the entire weekend. Didn't you learn it's wrong to curse when you where younger?"

"Trust me I was the main contributor to the swear jar. But now I just do it because it's free, and I can." She says with a cheeky smile.

"This is going to be a long weekend."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thank you so much to everyone for the follows/favourites and all your sweet reviews! You guys are awesome!**

Chapter 3

One thing Emma has learned from her first flight is that Los Angeles is a long ass away from New York. She was quietly going insane being stuck in the plane for hours. The flying part itself wasn't as bad as she imagined it would be, besides for a few bumps and shakes. But she is not use to having to sit still for that long at a time. She is pretty sure Regina was about 2 minutes away from pushing her out of the plane herself, from the blonde's constant fidgeting. It is safe to say they were both beyond relieved when those wheels softly touched down onto the runway. When they stepped out of the plane there was a car already waiting for them to take them to the hotel. Emma has to admit she is pretty excited to see this hotel that all this fuss is about.

They pull up to the hotel, it's a lot smaller then she imagined. She half expected it to be a towering piece of magnificent architecture that make others cower in its presence. Not a cosy little hotel on the beach that looks like it still uses dial up internet.

Emma grabs her duffle bag and continues to watch as the driver unloads Regina's two extra large suitcases from the car. She just shakes her head before walking up to the woman who has her eyes glued to the hotel in front of them. Her brown eyes squinting behind her sunglasses as she examines every inch of the building.

"Do you really need so many clothes we are only here for the weekend or are you planning an invasion?" Regina just rolls her eyes before pulling of her glasses and starts to walk to the entrance.

"It's cute." Emma says looking around at the lobby.

"It's small." Regina says distasteful.

"Well, I am sorry every room doesn't come with their own personal butler like yours does."

"Don't worry I will fix that as soon as I buy it." Regina says nonchalant before tapping her sunglasses against her chin as she pretends to think. "We would need more expensive carpeting as well. What do you think about panda?" She asks with an evil smile.

"Let's not forget the diamante encrusted chandelier."

"Why Ms Swan I believe you just read my mind." Emma can't fight the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she shakes her head.

"Regina, Emma you made it!" They look up to see a smiling Edward walking toward them.

"Edward thank you for having us." Regina takes Emma's arm pulling it around her waist patting her hand on her hip. Emma is knocked a little of balance by the sudden movement but quickly recovers pulling Regina a little closer and smiling brightly at the man.

"How was your flight?" He asks as he takes a set of keys from the receptionist.

"Long." Emma says with a sigh that makes Edward chuckle.

"Then why don't you let me show you to your room, it has a nice comfy bed perfect for unwinding after a long flight." He takes a folder off of the desk.

"That sounds awesome."

"Follow me." He says taking Regina's two suitcases and leading them through the hotel. In the elevator Edward hands over a folder to them. Regina opens it and scans through its content, it includes a floor plan of the hotel showing where everything is located including the emergency exits as well as some brochures. "Feel free to use any facility to your liking, there is also brochures of other activities outside of the hotel many of our guests have come to enjoy." The elevator opens on their floor and they follow the man out and down the hallway.

"Thank you Edward." Regina says before clearing her throat. "I don't mean to pry but you mentioned that you have received an offer from another buyer, will they be joining us this weekend?" Even if this weekend may appear to be a vacation its not and she needs to stay focused on what needs to be done and step one of that is to know your enemy.

"Oh yes, they arrived a little while ago." He says stopping in front the last door at the end of the hallway. "Why don't you get settled in and then we can all meet in the hotel restaurant?" Regina nods. "Excellent , well here you go." He hands Emma the key. "If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask." With one last smile he makes his way back to the elevator.

Emma quickly unlocks the door for Regina to enter. Emma bends down to pick up her duffle she left on the floor seeing Regina's bags still where Edward left them. With an annoyed huff she grabs them and wheel them into the room behind her.

"Wow this room is amazing!" Emma says looking around the open planned bedroom and living room area. Sure there was nothing overly fancy about the room but it was still a lot nicer than any thing she could afford. A dirty motel room covered in black mold is more in her price range. She walks around the couch looking at the small coffee table and arm chair that makes up the living room area. The door adjacent to bedroom leads to a small bathroom. After taking in everything she stops next to Regina who is staring at the only bed in the room. A smirk pulls at Emma's lips. _Oh things just took an interesting turn._ Emma falls onto the bed bouncing slightly before propping herself up on her elbow to look at Regina still standing at the foot of the bed. "So do you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon?" She asks with a smile patting the bed next to her.

"You can be the whole damn cutlery set but we are not sharing a bed."

"Oh come on Snuggle Bear. Are you telling me under all these business suits there isn't a big old cuddler?"

"I'd rather cuddle with a porcupine." Regina says tossing a pillow at a snickering Emma who easily ducks it.

Emma turns over snuggling into the soft bed. Edward wasn't kidding about it being comfortable. Regina starts unpacking her bags, walking back and forth across the room. When everything is neatly in its place she goes into the bathroom to change out of her travelling clothes. She steps back out of the bathroom and pauses when she sees the blonde sprawled out on the bed looking through all the different brochures Edward gave them.

"Aren't you going to unpack?"

"Nope."

"Your clothes are going to wrinkle." Emma just shrugs.

"It adds character."

"Well for the price I paid it doesn't need character." Emma looks up and is met with glare that tells her there is no way that she is winning this argument.

"Fine." She sighs overly dramatic dropping the brochures onto the bed.

"Please hurry dear, everyone is probably already waiting for us."

Regina walks into the hotel restaurant/bar with Emma closely behind her. It was mostly empty and they easily spot Edward sitting at the head of the table with a man and a woman. Since it's such a nice day out they have decided to use a table outside overlooking the beach.

"I hope everything in your room is to your satisfaction?" Edward ask standing when the two women reach the table

"It's lovely thank you."

"Now please let me introduce you to Victor and his fiancé Courtney, and this is Regina and her girlfriend Emma." Regina looks at the young man, his dark blonde hair combed to perfection, while he is sitting slumped back in his expensive white silk shirt and dark grey vest as his blue eyes look her up and down.

"Pleasure to meet you Victor, Courtney." Regina greets politely shaking his hand before looking over to the woman next to him, her long straight black hair falling over her shoulder. Her brown eyes clearly showing the only test she will ever pass in her life is a pregnancy test.

"You too." Victor says politely.

Emma remembers to pull out Regina's chair for her from their very delightful lunch with her parents. Emma mentally pats herself on the back when Regina gives her a genuine smile. Emma takes her seat across from Courtney. When everyone has a drink Edward addresses the group.

"I am very grateful to have you all join me here this weekend. As you are aware family is the most important thing for use her at Barrowhill and that's why I asked your significant others to join us this weekend. That is why it only seems fitting that we start with them sharing a little about themselves. Courtney would you like to go first?"

Courtney sits up a little straighter before giving everyone her best photo ready smile.

"Hi I'm Courtney and I'm a Scorpio. I grew up with my 3 older sisters in Miami and I have been dating Victor for 2 years now. Also I like to go shopping in my free time… which is basically all the time." She says with a giggle.

Regina has to force herself not roll her eyes. It started out as a simple question but somehow it ended with Courtney the miniseries.

"But that's only after you finish your work as fitness instructor." Victor adds kissing her hand.

"Sometimes I like to put on my naughty shoes and eat ice cream in front of the TV." She adds like she is sharing top secret government information.

"But that's just on weekends right honey?" She looks at him confused. An awkward silence sets over them. Edward clears his throat switching his attention to Emma.

"So Emma Regina here tells me you're a doctor?" Emma places her glass down and swallowing before speaking.

"Yes I am a gynaecologist."

"A lady doctor nice." Courtney says excited.

A waiter walks over to the table whispering something in Edward's ear.

"Will you please excuse me for a second?" He gets up and follows the waiter into the kitchen. Victor watches him leave making sure he is out of earshot before he turns back to Emma.

"A gynaecologist that is interesting. Is that how you two met?" He asks pointing between the two women with his wine glass. "You just popped the hood and like what you saw so you decided to take it for a test drive."

"Uh… what?" Emma asks falling over her words completely taken off guard by his comment.

"Excuse me?" Regina says in a voice so cold it makes the hair on the back of Emma's neck stand up.

"Sorry about that." Edward says sitting back down. He looks around the table seeing Emma looking shocked, Regina pissed, Victor is smirking and Courtney just looks confused. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, we were just getting to know each other a little better." Victor says without taking his eyes of the two women.

"Well you all must be starving, shall we order some food?"

"Let's." Regina says, venom dripping from just that one word.

After their interesting lunch they head back to their room where Emma was currently browsing through her phone while Regina paces up and down the small living room. Emma watches her out of the corner of her eye pretending to read something on her phone.

"So Victor is interesting." Emma breaks the silence.

"Little prick."

"Have you met him before?"

"No but I have heard of him. Victor Whale an arrogant little shit who thinks the world revolves around him and is not afraid to play dirty to get what he wants." Regina repeats what she heard someone refer to Victor as.

"Sounds about right. Then I take it Courtney is the brains of their relationship." Regina lets out a snort that makes Emma chuckle. "Yeah it's a good thing she is pretty." Regina stops her pacing to look at the blonde.

"Ms Swan where you looking at other women when your girlfriend is sitting right next to you?"

"What?!" Emma's head snaps up looking wide eyed at a smirking Regina.

"You just said she was pretty."

"But I didn't mean it like that! Just that-that is all she has going for her. I mean she has the personality of a dial tone. I could never - no not my type – sure she is good looking…" She shakes her head. "But I am not attracted to her, no I just – ugh."She drops her head in her hands. While Regina looks on amused watching the blonde nervous ramble. Emma rubs her hands over her face before she jumps up from the couch and places her phone back in her jean pocket. "Come on." She holds out her hand out for Regina to take effectively changing the subject from her own embarrassment. "Not that I don't love watching you walk a trench in the carpet but I think it's time we did some exploring."

"Exploring?"

"Yes, who knows maybe Edward has a secret sex room hidden somewhere." Emma grabs her hand pulling her out of the room before she can object.

They wonder around the hotel getting the lay of the land and not finding any secret sex room to Emma's disappointment. Emma basically had to drag Regina out of the spa promising here they will return another time. When they walk through the lobby they spot Edwards who is running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Edward is everything alright?" Regina asks concerned.

"Um, things are a little… hectic right now." He says running his hand over his balding head. "Some of my staff called in sick apparently there is some bug making its way around. Unfortunately I was already sort staffed having to let go of some employees we could no longer afford." They follow him through the kitchen doors. He talks to some of the kitchen staff before he walks back to them, he picks up a lone carrot from the counter. "Sean was suppose to go pick up the vegetables from the farm for the weekend." He says with a sigh.

"Can't you just pick up some from the store?" Emma asks.

"Oh no we have all our produce delivered fresh from the local farms. I have a friend who supplies us with fresh vegetables his farm is only a ways from here but now Sean is out sick and I can't go because I need to be here and…"

"We can go."

"What?" Emma and Edward ask in unison looking at Regina like she just grew a second head.

"Yes, me and Emma will go and then you can stay here where you are needed." She says like it's the most obvious thing.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not we are offering." She gives him a small smile. "So where is this farm?"

"Thank you so much." He lets out a relieved breath.

The old pickup truck is roaring down the dirt farm road. Emma is behind the wheel, her fingers drumming against the steering wheel. Regina has a file open in front of her, all Emma can make out is that it is some kind of financial statements.

This is not how Emma imagined her first day in LA to be like. She thought it would go more along the lines of sightseeing, maybe going to the beach or lounging around the pool. Not driving to the middle of nowhere to pick up some vegetables.

"What exactly happened back there?" Emma breaks the silence asking the question that has been bothering her since they left the hotel.

"What do you mean?" Regina doesn't even look up as she continues to make calculations in her head.

"No offence but you don't look like the type of person who will race off to a farm for someone else."

"He needed help and clearly he is in over his head." Regina says with a shrug. Emma watches her closely.

"Ah now I get it. You're trying to score some brownie point with Edward."

"I have no idea what you are talking dear."

"Sure you don't." The truck starts to make stuttering noises. "No, no, no." The truck comes to a complete stop with one last sad stutter. "No!" Emma slams her hands against the wheel.

"Hey this is way God invented AAA." She pulls out her phone. "No signal." Regina drops her head back against the head rest.

"We are in the middle of nowhere, the only signal you're going to get out here is a bat-signal." Emma climes out of the car Regina following her, she looks around at the deserted road.

"What do we do now?"

"Well the farm house can't be that far up the road, so I say we walk."

"I'm not walking." Regina crosses her arms over her chest.

"Come on it can't be that bad."

"Excuse me but who is the one in high heels?" Emma just rolls her eyes and starts walking ahead.

"You should really invest in some walking shoes." She throws over her shoulder.

"That's for people who walk."

"And what do you do hover?" Emma challenges. Regina just huffs before slowly making her way down the road. Stepping carefully in her _very _expensive _very _high heels.

"Wait!" She sees Emma moving farther and farther away from her down the road. "Wait!"

"Stop complaining and enjoy the view." Emma gestures around them taking a deep breath of fresh air. Sure she loves the city but sometimes it's nice to get away from the hustle and bustle.

"OUCH!"

"What now?" Emma stops and turns around to look at the other woman.

"These shoes are not very comfortable."

"Then take the damn things off!"

"_Fine._" Emma watches as Regina slips off one shoe scrunching up her face when her bare foot touches the dirt. After taking of the other shoe she holds them in her hand. "Happy?" She asks sarcastically.

"Ecstatic."

Emma turns around continuing down the road, Regina quickly makes her way closer to the blonde. Just when she reaches her side the sound of ruffling leaves makes her freeze.

"What the hell was that?" Regina asks to scared to move.

"Shh. Stand still and keep quite." Emma looks around them trying to find the source of the sound.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Shh!"

Regina looks to the side seeing a small white figure stepping out behind the tree. Her eyes go wide when she locks eyes with the goat standing in front of her. This is way she lives in the city, before this moment the closets she ever came to a goat was that strange goat simulation game Killian likes to play. Slowly she starts stepping backward trying to get some much needed distance between her and the wild animal. The movement catches Emma's eye.

"Oh it's just a goat."

As if being summoned the goat steps forward and Regina takes off like a bat out of hell running into the field with the goat close behind her.

"Emma help!" Regina yells over her shoulder seeing the goat getting closer and closer to her.

Emma starts jogging after them not really sure what she should be doing.

"Make yourself bigger than the goat!" She is pretty sure she read that in a book once, and then again it might have been about bears.

"I _am_ bigger than the goat!"

"Taller! You'll scare him off! Make yourself taller!" Regina puts her arms over her head to make herself seem taller but the goat doesn't seem effect at all.

"It's not working!"

Looking around Emma spots something in front of them.

"Get in the pond!"

Regina sees the goat gaining on her and without another thought runs straight into the pond's ice cold water. Turning around she stumbles backwards watching the goat stop on the edge of the water looking at her.

Emma comes to a stop looking at the woman standing waist deep in the water holding her shoes above her head her eyes never leaving the goat. She can't help but let out a belly laugh at the sight in front of her but then the goat turns around and sees Emma. Her laughter instantly dies as she swallows nervously.

"Shit!" The goats starts chasing her around the edge of the pond.

"What did you say? Just be bigger than the goat!" Emma dives head first into the pond. Emerging next to Regina in the middle of the cold water. She stares daggers at the damned goat before looking at the gloating woman. "Not so funny when it happens to you."

Emma just wipes the water drops from her face before mumbling. "Shut up."

The goat walks the edge of the pond but doesn't go into the water.

"How did you know he wouldn't go into the water?" Regina asks curiously.

"I didn't, lucky guess." Regina's jaw drops and she punches Emma hard on her shoulder.

"Hey! I saved you!" Emma rubs her now burning bicep.

"Some hero you are since you're stuck in the pond now to." Regina looks back at the goat. "Shoo! Shoo! Go home goat!" Regina tries to get it to leave.

"He is not going to listen to you he's a goat."

"Yes because you know so much about goats." Emma just looks at her before she burst out laughing, Regina can't help but laugh with her about the ridiculousness of it all. "Have you tried your phone?" Regina asks when their laughter finally dies down.

Emma pulls her phone out of her pocket. Tilting it to the side she watches the water run out of it.

"Yeah I don't think it's going to work." Regina crosses her arms frustrated.

"We are never getting out of this pond are we? And it's freezing." She says rubbing her hands over her arms trying to warm them. Emma watches the shivering woman, Emma starts biting her bottom lip wondering whether or not to ask.

"If you want I can hold you?" Emma asks rubbing the back of her neck. Regina looks over to the nervous blonde before she starts to laugh.

"Only a model would be dumb enough to think a woman would fall for that old trick."

"Fine freeze then." Emma says turning to her side not wanting to look the infuriating woman. _I was only trying to help! _She angrily stuffs her hands into her back pockets and cringes when she comes into contact with a soggy crumpled up dollar bill.

They both are pretty sure they found the world's most loyal goat as it doesn't move from the edge for a second. He just stands there and by the look in his eyes he is probably busy plotting their death.

"I can't believe this is happening." Regina complains.

"It could be worse."

"Please tell me how this could be worse?" Regina asks waving her hands around at their current situation.

"There could have been piranhas in the pond."

Regina's eyes go wide searching the dirty water, stepping to the side she slips but Emma catches her before she falls back into the freezing water. When Regina is up right again Emma doesn't let go instead she holds her a little closer hoping her own body heat will help the woman from turning into an icicle. Regina looks up at the blonde holding her but surprisingly she doesn't fling the woman's arms away from her.

"Are you a little warmer now that this dumb model is holding you?" Regina just huffs but makes no move to move away from the blonde. Emma's body is surprisingly warm and soft but there is no way she is going to tell the blonde that. Emma never would have thought that she would be standing in a dirty farm pond holding a shivering millionaire in her arms. But then again she never would have thought she would be pretending to be a model pretending to be a gynaecologist.

"So tell me how Regina Mills became the Evil Queen of the hotel industry?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I do that's why I asked." Emma says with a cheeky smile.

"Smart ass." Regina says under her breath but Emma catches it.

She can see Regina is a very guarded person. Unfortunately that is something she herself is very familiar with.

"Come on Regina we are being held hostage by a crazed goat normally I would ask you what's your favourite movie or food is but I already know all of that thanks to your little questionnaire. I'm just looking for something to pass the time." Emma tries to play it of like it's no big deal even if on the inside she is burning with curiosity.

Regina thinks about it, sure she could come out and admit the horror show that was her mother or she can hide behind her well build walls that have protect her for so long.

"If you want to the best you have to make a few enemies. People don't like to lose, some especially don't when it's to a woman." It's the truth just not the E! True Hollywood Story version.

"Here I just thought bitchiness was genetic." Emma smiles at her telling her she is only joking.

"I may be a bitch at times but at least I am not heartless." The way Regina stiffens in her arms tells Emma that she wasn't planning on saying that out loud. She is pretty sure there is some bad history behind Regina's comment, but knows now is not the time to push it. Regina clears her throat. "What about you, what are your parents like _Dr Swan_?" Emma lets out a sad laugh.

"I'll let you know when I meet them."

Regina swallows the lump in her throat, so much for changing the subject to something lighter.

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine, it's been 26 years you get use to it."

Emma plays it off. Sure there are times it still hurts but it's not like she knows anything else. Regina looks up at her, she sees the sadness in those green eyes but it a split second its gone. There is a lot more to the blonde model then she first thought. She can't imagine what that must have been like, sure her childhood wasn't all rainbows and unicorns. Her mother left her with her fair share of scars but she still had her father. Emma, she had no one.

"You shouldn't have to." Green eyes lock with brown. The sincerity she sees in those eyes makes her breath hitch. The woman looking back at her is not the cold no-nonsense woman she has come to know. She quickly looks away, after a moment she just shrugs.

"Life is a bitch and then you die."

"Wow, that was incredible morbid." Emma chuckles.

"Yeah I guess it kind of was." Emma looks around them hoping to get rid of the sudden sullen mood they found themselves in. "You know the last time I was chased by an angry animal was well… never. Unless you count the people I work with. It's always racing from one point to another, dealing with difficult people, raking up doctor's bills…"

"What doctor's bills those models have?" Regina asks with a raised eyebrow.

_Shit!_ Emma opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She clears her throat before looking away from those brown eyes.

"Oh you know blisters from walking in heels all the time and rashes from waxing." Regina pulls her face in disgust. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"What?" She listens to hear the sound of a motor coming closer to them. An ATV stops next to the pond and a man steps out smiling at them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He says in his thick accent as he smiles at the two women.

"Hi," Emma gives him a small wave.

"What are you doing?" He asks amused.

"Yoga. What does it look like we are doing!" There is the Regina she knows. "We are trying to avoid your man-eating goat!" He looks at Regina confused.

"You know they don't really eat people right?" He explains like he is talking to a small child.

"I think he is crazy he keeps looking at me funny." Regina narrows her eyes at the goat in question.

"Well someone here is." He says under his breath.

Mary Margaret is busy watering her plants when she sees the ATV coming toward the house with two extra people in it.

"David!" She calls her husband from inside the house.

He comes walking out of the house just as the two drenched women climb out of the ATV.

"I found these two standing in the pond." He says with a snicker.

David crosses his arms over his chest looking between the women waiting for one of them to start explaining, trying really hard to hold back a smile that is threatening to break out on his face from the look on their faces.

"Hello I'm Regina Mills and this is my girlfriend Emma Swan. Edward asked us to come pick up some vegetables but our truck broke down."

"So you decided to take a swim in our pond?"

"Not voluntary." Emma mumbles. No longer being able to hold the smile back anymore he drops his arms.

"Edward called and said you two will be stopping by, we were starting to worry you got lost. I'm David and this is my wife Mary Margaret and you saviour there is Graham. Why don't you two get cleaned up while me and Graham go get your truck?"

"Thank you very much." Regina says with a grateful smile.

Mary Margaret was kind enough to give them some dry clothes to change into. Regina tries to get herself to look as presentable as possible with the limited options available. After about 15 minutes she realises that this is as good as it's going to get until she is gets back to the hotel and out of this ugly sweater covered in birds. Walking out onto the porch she finds Mary Margaret busy setting up a pot of tea.

"Hey Regina." She greets her overly perky that makes Regina's teeth hurt but she tries to master up a polite smile in return.

"Where is Emma?" Mary Margaret points out to the lawn where Emma is busy kicking a ball back and forth between her and a little boy no older than 5. "She is playing with Neal, its like they have been friends for years and Neal isn't usually so comfortable around strangers. I swear Emma just has a magic touch." Regina smiles at her. Weighing her options Regina decides that she has reached her level of perky for the day. Walking closer to the pair she watches as Emma bounces the soccer ball on her knee.

"See I told you I was the best soccer player ever." The little boy jumps forward grabbing the ball and running off giggling at the blonde's shocked expression. "Oh you just made a big mistake kid." She runs after him catching the giggling boy easily swinging him high in the air before placing him over her shoulder his little legs kicking wildly.

"Really dear." Green eyes snap up to a smiling Regina.

"Hey you do the crime you do the time." She emphasised her point by tickling his bare feet making him kick his little legs. "Regina I like you meet Neal, kid this is Regina." She turns around so they can see each other face to face.

"Hi!" He says happily.

"Nice to meet you Neal." She smiles at the adorable little boy. He tilts he's head slightly studying her.

"Emma told me you are pretty." Emma spins around just in time to see Regina raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Did she now?" She asks the blushing blonde who carefully places the boy on the ground.

"Yes! She said you are the…" The rest of his words are muffled by the blonde's hand covering his mouth.

"Seriously dude does pinky promise mean nothing to you - AH!" She quickly pulls her hand away when he licks it. He takes this time to make his escape laughing at her. "He licked me!" Regina puts her hand over her mouth to cover her laugh, Emma narrows her eyes at the laughing woman. "Oh you think it's funny." She steps closer reaching her hand closer to Regina.

"Don't you dare!" She says taking a step back from the blonde.

"Afraid of a little boy cooties Regina?"

"Tea is ready!" Mary Margaret announces from the porch. Regina turns her head to look at woman waving at them but lets out a gasp when she feels Emma wipe her hand on her sweater covered shoulder. Regina turns back to the blonde finding her with a shit eating grin on her face.

"You're really going to regret doing that dear." Emma just keeps smiling at her.

"Tea is ready." She repeats walking past Regina.

They walk back out onto the porch and Regina lets out a squeaked yes and actual squeak and jumps behind Emma. Emma's laughter dies in her throat when she sees the man-eating goat standing only a few feet away from them as Neal plays with him. Mary Margaret sees the two scared women watching the goat.

"Guys this is Chase don't worry he is friendly."

"I'm pretty sure that goat has a split personality." Regina whispers to Emma, the blonde can't help her smile.

Mary Margaret pours them each a cup of tea and a plate of homemade cookies are placed in the middle of the table. Neal makes himself comfortable on his mother lap with his juice entertaining the women with his imaginative stories. Emma and Mary Margaret hit it off pretty quickly while Regina just drinks her tea in silence only answering when she is asked a question directly. She is not one for small talk and the stupid bird sweater is starting to itch.

After tea is finished David comes walking up the porch steps.

"Well it's not starting any time soon, I think it would be best if I gave you a ride back to the hotel. Graham is just loading the last of the vegetables then you guys can get out of here. "

"Thank you very much for your hospitality." Regina says to Mary Margaret who just waves it off.

"I'm just glad to help."

"Bye kid!" Emma says following David and Regina down the porch steps

"Bye!" He says from his mother's lap as he is munching on a cookie.

The drive back to hotel is a little awkward, three people crammed into the front of a pickup. Emma sandwiched nicely between David and Regina.

"David how long have you known Edward?" Emma asks.

"All my life, our family has been supplying BarrowHill for as long as I can remember. That's why him wanting to sell the hotel is such a sad thing. Now he has all these vultures circling him trying to steal what his family has been building for generations."

Emma looks over at Regina who is just staring at the window feeling incredibly awkward. Her eye catches something in the distance that instantly sparks her interest.

"You have horses?" Regina asks looking to David.

"We do. We actually have a lot of animals running around here."

"You're telling me." Emma whispers.

"My wife has always have had this big love for animals. So a few years back we started to take in some strays and before we knew it we have our own mini zoo."

"Neal must really love it?"

"He has his mother's love for animals. I can't tell you how many injured birds and squirrels he has brought home."

The drive back feels twice as long, but finally David pulls up to the entrance and walks the two women inside. Edward is standing at the receptions desk with the phone to his ear. When he spots the three of them he quickly drops the phone before rounding the desk.

"David."

"Ed, you missing two beautiful ladies?" He asks pointing to Emma and Regina with a tilt of his head.

"I was starting to worry with you two being gone for so long."Regina's eye catches Victor walking up behind Edward.

"Nah they just stop to take a dip in our pond." David says with a chuckle.

"I am dying to hear this story." Victor says crossing his arms smiling at the two embarrassed women.

"The pickup broke down." Emma explains as her hands fidget with the hem of her borrowed shirt.

"I am _so_ sorry, I have been meaning to have a checked but things have just been so crazy and…"

"Edward it's quite all right." Regina says reassuring. She can tell it does little to ease his guilt.

"David is there anything I can do to repay you for coming all of the way out here?"

While Edward and David talk Victor walks up to them smiling like the cat that ate the cannery.

"I must say Regina the drowned rat look suits you." Regina clenches her fists at her side but before she can lay into him Emma speaks up.

"Victor you sure talk a big game for someone with such tight pants. It sure leaves very little to the imagination." Regina makes a show of looking down at said pant before looking back at his cold eyes.

"Yeah little is the word I would use." She says with a smirk.

His smile instantly falls from his face, giving them each one last look he turns and walk away. Watching him walk away Regina takes a deep breath trying to calm the irritation bubbling inside of her. Regina turns to the other two men.

"David please thank your wife again for lending us some clothes we will return it as soon as we have it dry cleaned."

"There is no need…"

"Please I insist. If you all will excuse me." She turns around and leaves.

"Do guys need any help unloading the truck?" Emma asks.

"I need shower and get out of these horrendous clothes." Regina says to herself once she is back in the room.

She turns on the shower making sure it is hot almost scolding to wash of any last trace of the dirty pond water. She leans her hands on the sink looking at herself in the small bathroom mirror. She is Regina Mills and its time that Victor Whale finds out who he is really dealing with.

With Emma's help they quickly unloaded all of the vegetables before she makes her way back to the room. Emma walks into the room her wet boots squeaking as she walks. She looks up seeing Regina zipping up her dress. Now she understands all the suitcases.

"Come along Ms Swan we don't have time to waist."

"Regina you look…" Her eyes travelling over the black dress amazed how the masterly complements every curve. She doesn't know how long she has been staring but when Regina stops in front of her, her eyes snap back up to her face. Regina holds out one of the outfits she had bought for Emma. She mindlessly takes it.

"It's time to show that little shit who he is messing with." There is an evil glint in those brown eyes that does funny things to Emma's body. Regina pushes Emma towards the bathroom. "Go get cleaned up we have a hotel owner to impress."

Regina smiles when she hears the blonde proclaim just as the bathroom door swings closed.

"All hail the Evil Queen!"


End file.
